


fuck you

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [6]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dramatic, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Not Happy, Revenge, Soulmates, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: in a universe where your soulmates last words are tattooed on your body, you won't know until it's to late, because love, love is a bitch.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	fuck you

**eric sohn's tattoo was terrifying, he always hid it, as best as he could, which was pretty difficult considering it was on his collar bone.** this is what it said."_________" that's what his soulmates last words were. he was terrified because he knew it wasn't going to be one of those sitiuations were you never meet them, and the tattoo simply disappears. and now that he knows it won't be, he's scared that he will only know them for a couple days.

kim sunwoo's tattoo comforted him. he wore it with pride on his face, it was on his wrist, he never wore short sleeves unless his dad had beat him up really bad the night before. this is what it said. "sunwoo, i love you." it was the only person to ever say that they loved him, and even if he didn't know who it was, he loved them too.

~~~

eric and sunwoo met at school in sixth grade. sunwoo had his wrist on display proudly, always telling his 'friends' about how much he wanted to meet whoever loves, him because he will love them just as much. every girl in school swooned at the sight of them, and would tell him they loved him, not caring if they would die, just the fact that they would be the kim sunwoo's soulmate was all they wanted. eric on the other hand, was always asked about what his tattoo was, since no one ever saw it. the girls always glared at him when he sat next to his new friend group in 7th grade, them all annoyed that eric was friends with the popular kids, sunwoo and hyunjoon. even up until 10th grade, people hated him. because he was friends with the populars.

and then, hyunjoon got a girlfriend. with hyunjoon moved onto the life of dating a cheerleader, it was just sunwoo and eric left at the table next to the kitchen. sunwoo and eric, although being friends for at least 4 years, were awkward when alone. sunwoo was wearing long sleeves the day that hyunjoon left them, and eric, eric had forgotten to cover his tattoo.

he didn't ever realize his mistake until his kevin-hyung pulled him into the bathroom and touched his revealed collar bone. "what the fuck does this mean? does it mean that your soulmate will die hating you, that dude really needs to get his priorities straight." kevin blabbed annoying eric to the max. "will you shut the fuck up ron weasley!" he yelled grabbing foundation and concealer from his bag trying to cover up his tattoo. "it's too late for that eric, hyunjoon's girlfriend posted a photo of it online, everyone in school knows, well except sunwoo since he doesn't have a phone. " kevin explained pulling up the very clear post of eric's tattoo. "she's such a bitch." eric sighed walking out of the bathroom, (after washing his hands for 20 seconds).

sunwoo met eric outside after school, shocked to see kevin with him, but he didn't mind that much. as they started walking, kevin asked him something. "why are you hiding your tattoo kim, you love to show it off." sunwoo stopped in his tracks. "i just wanted to where long sleeves today i guess." he laughed nervously. "ohh guys i gotta bounce, jacob is taking me to a beyonce concert." kevin smiled running the oppisite direction. 

"so...what's the real reason you aren't wearing short sleeves?" eric asked as kevin was out of sight. "my dad beat me up last night." sunwoo mumbled, gripping his backpack tighter. "i'm sorry sunwoo, i'll get you out of their soon, i promise. "

~~~

the next day sunwoo wore a short sleeved shirt. and that day, eric wore a muscle tee, without any make-up on his tattoo. he didn't give a fuck anymore, all he cared about was getting sunwoo out of his house. 

at lunch that day, eric slid his food onto sunwoo's tray. sunwoo was confused, eric never shared food. not even with his parents. so why was he sharing with sunwoo? because he had developed a big fat crush on the elder. an overnight crush. this continued for weeks, eric would slide his food onto sunwoo's plate and just eat some soggy school french fries while sunwoo guiltily enjoyed the rest of his lunch. 

and then, kevin and his friends sat with them one day. by saying kevin and his friends that means about nine people. and when kevin saw eric slide sunwoo food while filming for his youtube channel, the unedited video was up in mere minutes. everyone knew that eric never ever ever ever shared his food. 

eric didn't show up to school the next day, neither did sunwoo. this obviously caused more rumors, were they dating? were they soulmates? did sunwoo have blackmail on eric? did eric change? 

~~~

it was senior year before anyone let go of what had happened, because that was the year that eric cut off his freindship with sunwoo. not because he wanted too. he had to move back to california. and he couldn't bare being friends with sunwoo but not able to see him, so, eric left him. sunwoo was heartbroken, he wouldn't eat or talk for weeks, and he wore longsleeves. 

two months afterwards, sunwoo had lost twenty pounds, his cheek bones and collar bones jutting out sicckly, his hands shaking constantly, and his hair a messy bleached blob. eric had lost just as much weight, and he stopped talking all together, even when kevin called he would hang up and text him instead. because eric knew sunwoo was his soulmate, he didn't need sunwoo to die to prove it. but sunwoo didn't know eric was his soulmate. 

three months, and eric broke. he opened his computer, and typed in a username he knows by heart. the computer showed that it had sent the skype message. what eric didn't expect was sunwoo to answer. "e-eric?' he asked quietly, he seemed to be outside at the park, kevin and jacob in the background. "sunwoo..." eric said his voice hoarse. "why did you call me?" the elder asked, tears in his eyes. "i need to tell you something." eric said not noticing his window opening. "what is it?" sunwoo sighed, trying to see eric in his dark room. "i love you, sunwoo." the words left his mouth fast, just fast enough to be his last words, as the man from the window killed him. 

sunwoo stared in shock at the scene, quickly slamming his computer shut. "what happened?" jacob asked running over. "eric's dead." sunwoo said slowly. "what?" kevin asked softly. "he said 'i love you, sunwoo' and my tattoo is fading. he's dead." sunwoo explained. 

when the trio managened to get to school that day, sunwoo wasn't too happy to see his father waiting for him after school. "i hear your boy toy died, so sad." he said saracastically as they got into his car. sunwoo stood in front of the car. "get in the car sunwoo." he said slowly. and sunwoo mustered up every ounce of courage in his body, and slowly said:

  


  


**_"fuck you."_ **

  


  


  


  


love may be a bitch, but revenge is joy. 

****


End file.
